<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temporary Heart by Anthony_is_tired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791108">Temporary Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_is_tired/pseuds/Anthony_is_tired'>Anthony_is_tired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Gift for someone, Hopeful Ending, Im a fan of prettymuch and toh, No Fluff, Songfic, Youtuber AU, how does one write, im terrible at fanfics, kill me rn, let me write about them!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_is_tired/pseuds/Anthony_is_tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz had been asking herself all her life,</p><p>Just who would want her?</p><p>AKA insecure Luz reflects on everything after a fight with Amity</p><p>(Gift for KryptidWriter!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temporary Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptidWriter/gifts">KryptidWriter</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092204">I'm on cloud nine (up like zero gravity)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptidWriter/pseuds/KryptidWriter">KryptidWriter</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im a cringe writer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>This is a gift for KryptidWriter! I really love “I'm on cloud nine (up like zero gravity)” and it's one of my favorite fics! It's a shame it's over, but damn it got me in my feels!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The song used in this fic is by my favorite Band PRETTYMUCH because i'm a good fanboy and I actually have a better taste in music than Eric. (Bitch i’ll have you know i can also read these, you share all your docs with me -Eric) Anyways, here's the link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ONGIPLWByw&amp;list=PL-_FkJ3vSLKpdBUh8YuriswSERspuSGU2&amp;index=16</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And heres the link to KryptidWriter’s fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092204/chapters/63466276</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>This fanfic was originally written on September 29</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hang me out to dry with all your clothespins</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heart was on the line like all your close friends</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz groaned as she groggily looked at her ceiling. Just another dull morning for her. Ever since her argument with amity, life has been terrible. She’s never felt more tired in her whole life. She was just thankful she doesn't have work today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced at her phone and stared at the ‘No new notifications’ Text just beaming at her. Her shoulders sagged. What exactly was she expecting? For amity to text her? To apologize and explain herself? Perhaps, but what was the point? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn't even want anything to do with me..’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought bitterly. Maybe it was selfish, but does it really matter? No matter what she does things were always meant to be like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because who the hell would want her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I would've seen where this was going</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I would've known before it hurt</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brows furrowed as she made her way to the kitchen, deep in thought, maybe it was her fault too, she should’ve known this would happen. It always does, but still, she really hoped this time would be different. But  why would it be, this isn't some love story you’d see in the movies. Not some chick-flick show you’d find on netflix. So there's no point in hoping something different would happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed as she finally made it to her destination, She noticed a sticky note on the fridge and that usually meant her moms aren’t home, so she had the whole house to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Great, more room for me to mope in.” She muttered, voicing her thoughts. Grabbing a granola bar from the cabinet, she decided to lounge around on the couch for a while. Pulling out her phone, she decided to go through youtube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scrolled a good while, watching vine compilations, reading some of her comments, and even watching her friend’s videos. But after she got bored of that, she decided to just scroll through instagram to maybe find some tea or... something like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Said that you'd be cheering in the bleachers,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Instead your only focus was demeanor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped scrolling when she noticed Boscha posted a picture of her and Amity at some cafe, And Luz wasn't jealous, nope, not one bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mean, why would she be jealous of one of her friends managing to kill time with amity and even having the privilege to take pictures with her when Luz didn't even have the chance to </span>
  <em>
    <span>speak</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her. She was not jealous, No, not at all. She had no reason to anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only when she felt something wet on her cheek was when she noticed she was crying, her hands gripping the rectangular source of technology in her hands. Hastily wiping her tears away, she decided to check the pictures</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first picture was just of Amity staring idly at her phone as Boscha took a quick picture, the second was that of their drinks, just typical things you’d find on a cafe post.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the last picture made Luz want to cry again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was of Amity laughing at something Boscha said. She doesn't know why it affects her, Maybe it's the fact Amity is having a great time while Luz suffers from heartache. Maybe it's the fact that the only emotion Amity would show to her these days is coldness. Maybe both, She's not sure, really. But she just hated the feeling of envy gnawing at her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My mama told me she can't wait to meet you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wish I would've known before it hurt</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she just feels stupid, she remembers the night she returned from their first date, How Luz’s mothers immediately asked for details.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well… it was a really simple date, we just had dinner and walked through the park a bit.” She answered sheepishly, Eda beamed at that and Camilia smiled widely, Eda made her way to luz and ruffled her hair fondly</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That-a girl! Hit her with that Noceda-Clawthorne charm!” That made the other two laugh and as the laughter died down Camilia placed her hands on her daughter’s shoulders.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm so happy you found someone, and i'm sure she’s happy to meet you! And we would love to meet her soon! Maybe invite her to dinner sometime?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luz placed her hand on her chin as she pondered if Amity would be free for dinner at her house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll see if i can ask”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And she never even got to meet them. Jeez, her life was just a gigantic disaster wasn't it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Circles and circles, I'm running</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know I won't get too far</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn't really understand why amity pushed her away like this, I mean she understands being rejected from something, college is a big deal, but how come she isolates herself from Luz? It just didn't make sense. It confuses her to the extent where Luz can't even get a decent amount of sleep. She’s sure one of these days she’ll just end up passing out at work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great, maybe she’ll get fired from work for it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd be lying if I said that I didn't mind that you left me scarred</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now everything we were before is nothing but a memory</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still, she really had hoped this would be different, that she’d stay just a little bit longer, It might be petty of her but it wasn't her fault the universe was an ass to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she's stuck with memories of teal hair and stolen kisses, Shy hand holding around the park, An arm resting on one’s shoulders, Memories of what could’ve been. Of what would’ve happened if Luz had thought things out, if she had known what she was doing, but honestly, she should ask someone for a map because she was so lost right now. </span>
  <b>
    <em>(Did you just put a fucking dear evan hansen reference? -Eric) (Get the fuck out of my fanfiction -Anthony)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i'll give anything in exchange</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For this temporary heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point she’s desperate for something to distract her from her angst-fest, closure would very much be appreciated right now. Literally anything that doesn't make her look like a desperate youtuber making an apology video saying that they were in a dark time and didn't know what they were doing, and that they were young and impressionable. </span>
  <b>
    <em>(is this shade? -Brian) (Wtf why the fuck is he here -Anthony) (We all share this account dumbass either you accept it or make your own account -Eric) (He doesnt even post anything -Anthony)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In short, Just to make it stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For this temporary heart..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it's temporary</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was she even moping about it? It's not like she's going to be miserable forever right? It's just one girl luz, pull yourself together!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, she decided to stand up and abandon her phone to do something useful. So she decided to go into her room and fixed her Jurassic park-like bed. Seriously, everything looked like a farmhouse. So Luz took it upon herself to clean the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> house for the fifth time this week</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>..and it was only tuesday</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sitting here, I'm thinking 'bout confessing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never really wanna learn my lesson</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of Luz just wanted to storm into the blight’s home and snapping Amity to her senses, However crude it may be, It was just frustrating. The teal haired girl was just messing with Luz’s mind and She might end up going insane until she gets a clear answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a part of her also knew that no matter what she’d do it’ll still have the same outcome, ‘sides, this wasn't her first rodeo, If it was she wouldn't be insistent of what she’s been asking herself all these years</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just who would want her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I let you be the center of attention</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I let you be the center of my world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now everytime i close my eyes,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All i see is you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Often, she’d find herself wishing she never met Amity, Sometimes, she’d beat herself up for being such a clingy person,And sometimes, she'd just lie in bed and just let everything sink in. She’d consider the fact that if she hadn't fallen so quickly she wouldn't feel like the world’s number one shittiest person ever to breathe on this planet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it just hurts, It hurts how pathetic she is right now. And even after all this, her heart still keeps pounding beat after beat for Amity despite bruised. She hates it, really, she does. She’d even say if she was given the chance to rip out her out she would do it faster than Trump’s haters spamming his feed with roasts </span>
  <b>
    <em>(Anthony who hurt you and why do you keep throwing shade -Brian)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wish I would've known before it hurt</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A head’s up would’ve been appreciated, but let's be honest she was terrible at handling rejection, no matter what happens, that was always the hardest part of saying goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Circles and circles, I'm running</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know I won't get too far</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd be lying if I said I didn't mind that you left me scarred</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now everything we were before is nothing but a memory</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll give anything in exchange</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For this temporary heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it’s temporary</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the way she dealt with it was not helpful at all. So now she was silently cleaning the kitchen counter-tops,even though there was no valid reason to. Funny how one fight can force her into doing chores she doesn't need to do when she doesn't even have the will-power to do the dishes by her mom’s request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're no good, you're no good, you're no good for me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Said you loved me but don't wanna be with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Til I full-on forget all that's left of me, baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this temporary heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was when she heard soft knocking on her door when she stopped her unnecessary task, She glanced at the clock before staring at the door. There's no way it's her parents, they’re off at work, she believes. And she doesn't really recall inviting anyone over (And she doesn't plan to), So she hesitantly stored away the spray bottle as she made her way to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're no good, you're no good, you're no good for me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Said you loved me but don't wanna be with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Til I full-on forget all that's left of me, baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this temporary heart, oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah this temporary heart (but it's temporary)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For this temporary heart, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She considers the idea of waiting to see if they would leave, but there's a high chance it’s someone of importance to one of her moms so that option was out, Maybe she could just slip a note saying “Go away” under the door and see if that works. Either way, she doubts they actually would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So with a deep breath as she twists the handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Creak </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edric, Emira?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But its temporary</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>get ur own account Brian</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>